1995
Movies: Houseguest (1995).jpg|Houseguest (January 6, 1995) Higher Learning (1995).jpg|Higher Learning (January 11, 1995) Demon Knight (1995).jpg|Demon Knight (January 13, 1995) Murder in the First (1995).jpg|Murder in the First (January 20, 1995) Before Sunrise (1995).jpg|Before Sunrise (January 27, 1995) Miami Rhapsody (1995).jpg|Miami Rhapsody (January 27, 1995) Gargoyles the Movie The Heroes Awaken (1995).jpg|Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (January 31, 1995) Boys on the Side (1995).jpg|Boys on the Side (February 3, 1995) The Jerky Boys The Movie (1995).jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (February 3, 1995) Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995).jpg|Daisy-Head Mayzie (February 5, 1995) Billy Madison (1995).jpg|Billy Madison (February 10, 1995) The Quick and the Dead (1995).jpg|The Quick and the Dead (February 10, 1995) The Brady Bunch Movie (1995).jpg|The Brady Bunch Movie (February 17, 1995) Heavyweights (1995).jpg|Heavyweights (February 17, 1995) Just Cause (1995).jpg|Just Cause (February 17, 1995) Dream a Little Dream 2 (1995).jpg|Dream a Little Dream 2 (February 21, 1995) The Hunted (1995).jpg|The Hunted (February 24, 1995) The Walking Dead (1995).jpg|The Walking Dead (February 24, 1995) Hideaway (1995).jpg|Hideaway (March 3, 1995) Man of the House (1995).jpg|Man of the House (March 3, 1995) The Mangler (1995).jpg|The Mangler (March 3, 1995) Roommates (1995).jpg|Roommates (March 3, 1995) Doraemon Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World (1995).jpg|Doraemon: Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World (March 4, 1995) Dragon Ball Z Fusion Reborn (1995).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (March 4, 1995) Outbreak (1995).jpg|Outbreak (March 10, 1995) Circle of Friends (1995).jpg|Circle of Friends (March 17, 1995) Bye Bye Love (1995).jpg|Bye Bye Love (March 17, 1995) Losing Isaiah (1995).jpg|Losing Isaiah (March 17, 1995) Dolores Claiborne (1995).jpg|Dolores Claiborne (March 24, 1995) Major Payne (1995).jpg|Major Payne (March 24, 1995) Tall Tale (1995).jpg|Tall Tale (March 24, 1995) Born to Be Wild (1995).jpg|Born to Be Wild (March 31, 1995) Tommy Boy (1995).jpg|Tommy Boy (March 31, 1995) An Awfully Big Adventure (1995).jpg|An Awfully Big Adventure (April 7, 1995) Bad Boys (1995).jpg|Bad Boys (April 7, 1995) Don Juan DeMarco (1995).jpg|Don Juan DeMarco (April 7, 1995) A Goofy Movie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995) Jury Duty (1995).jpg|Jury Duty (April 12, 1995) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995).jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (April 12, 1995) Rob Roy (1995).jpg|Rob Roy (April 14, 1995) The Easter Chipmunk (1995).jpg|The Easter Chipmunk (April 14, 1995) New Jersey Drive (1995).jpg|New Jersey Drive (April 19, 1995) The Basketball Diaries (1995).jpg|The Basketball Diaries (April 21, 1995) Kiss of Death (1995).jpg|Kiss of Death (April 21, 1995) While You Were Sleeping (1995)-0.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (April 21, 1995) Friday (1995).jpg|Friday (April 26, 1995) Top Dog (1995).jpg|Top Dog (April 28, 1995) Village of the Damned (1995).jpg|Village of the Damned (April 28, 1995) My Family (1995).jpg|My Family (May 3, 1995) Panther (1995).jpg|Panther (May 3, 1995) French Kiss (1995).jpg|French Kiss (May 5, 1995) Crimson Tide (1995).jpg|Crimson Tide (May 12, 1995) The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (1995).jpg|The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (May 12, 1995) Gordy (1995).jpg|Gordy (May 12, 1995) The City of Lost Children (1995).jpg|The City of Lost Children (May 17, 1995) Life 101 (1995).jpg|Life 101 (May 17, 1995) Forget Paris (1995).jpg|Forget Paris (May 19, 1995) A Little Princess (1995).jpg|A Little Princess (May 19, 1995) Braveheart (1995)-0.jpg|Braveheart (May 24, 1995) Casper (1995 film).jpg|Casper (May 26, 1995) The Bridges of Madison County (1995).jpg|The Bridges of Madison County (June 2, 1995) Fluke (1995).jpg|Fluke (June 2, 1995) Congo (1995).jpg|Congo (June 9, 1995) Smoke (1995).jpg|Smoke (June 9, 1995) Catnapped! The Movie (1995).jpg|Catnapped! The Movie (June 10, 1995) Batman Forever.jpg|Batman Forever (June 16, 1995) Slam Dunk Ernest (1995).jpg|Slam Dunk Ernest (June 20, 1995) Safe (1995).jpg|Safe (June 23, 1995) Pocahontas (1995 Film).jpg|Pocahontas (June 23, 1995) Leprechaun 3 (1995).jpg|Leprechaun 3 (June 27, 1995) Apollo 13 (1995)-0.jpg|Apollo 13 (June 30, 1995) Judge Dredd (1995).jpg|Judge Dredd (June 30, 1995) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (1995).jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (June 30, 1995) Whisper of the Heart (1995).jpg|Whisper of the Heart (July 15, 1995) Dragon Ball Z Wrath of the Dragon (1995).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (July 15, 1995) Clueless.jpg|Clueless (July 19, 1995) Free Willy 2 The Adventure Home (1995).jpg|Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (July 19, 1995) Operation Dumbo Drop (1995).jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (July 28, 1995) Waterworld (1995)-0.jpg|Waterworld (July 28, 1995) Alice in Wonderland (1995).jpg|Alice in Wonderland (July 31, 1995) Babe (1995).jpg|Babe (August 4, 1995) The Brothers McMullen (1995).jpg|The Brothers McMullen (August 11, 1995) Dangerous Minds (1995).jpg|Dangerous Minds (August 11, 1995) Runaway Brain.jpg|Runaway Brain (August 11, 1995) A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995).jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (August 11, 1995) Unzipped (1995).jpg|Unzipped (August 11, 1995) Not Like Us (1995).jpg|Not Like Us (August 15, 1995) The Usual Suspects (1995).jpg|The Usual Suspects (August 16, 1995) The Baby-Sitters Club (1995).jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club (August 18, 1995) Mortal Kombat (1995).jpg|Mortal Kombat (August 18, 1995) Carrotblanca (1995).jpg|Carrotblanca (August 25, 1995) The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995).jpg|The Amazing Panda Adventure (August 25, 1995) Beyond Rangoon (1995).jpg|Beyond Rangoon (August 25, 1995) Lord of Illusions (1995).jpg|Lord of Illusions (August 25, 1995) Desperado (1995).jpg|Desperado (August 25, 1995) Excessive Force II Force on Force (1995).jpg|Excessive Force 2: Force on Force (August 29, 1995) Magic in the Water (1995).jpg|Magic in the Water (August 30, 1995) Kids (1995).jpg|Kids (September 1, 1995) The Prophecy (1995).jpg|The Prophecy (September 1, 1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995).jpg|To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (September 8, 1995) Clockers (1995).jpg|Clockers (September 13, 1995) Seven (1995).jpg|Seven (September 22, 1995) Moonlight and Valentino (1995).jpg|Moonlight and Valentino (September 29, 1995) The Big Green (1995).jpg|The Big Green (September 29, 1995) Gumby The Movie (1995).jpg|Gumby: The Movie (October 4, 1995) Dead Presidents (1995).jpg|Dead Presidents (October 6, 1995) Cover Me (1995).jpg|Cover Me (October 10, 1995) The Babysitter (1995).jpg|The Babysitter (October 17, 1995) Frank and Ollie (1995).jpg|Frank and Ollie (October 20, 1995) The Nature of the Beast (1995).jpg|The Nature of the Beast (October 24, 1995) Ace Ventura When Nature Calls (1995).jpg|Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) Castle Freak (1995).jpg|Castle Freak (November 14, 1995) Reckless (1995).jpg|Reckless (November 15, 1995) GoldenEye (1995).jpg|GoldenEye (November 17, 1995) It Takes Two (1995).jpg|It Takes Two (November 17, 1995) The Snow Queen (1995).jpg|The Snow Queen (November 21, 1995) Nick of Time (1995).jpg|Nick of Time (November 22, 1995) Toy Story (1995 movie).jpg|Toy Story (November 22, 1995) Two Bits (1995).jpg|Two Bits (November 22, 1995) Father of the Bride Part II (1995).jpg|Father of the Bride Part 2 (December 8, 1995) The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving (1995).jpg|The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (December 12, 1995) Sense and Sensibility (1995).jpg|Sense and Sensibility (December 13, 1995) Jumanji (1995)-0.jpg|Jumanji (December 15, 1995) Othello (1995).jpg|Othello (December 15, 1995) Sabrina (1995).jpg|Sabrina (December 15, 1995) Magic Island (1995).jpg|Magic Island (December 19, 1995) Nixon (1995).jpg|Nixon (December 22, 1995) Balto (1995)-0.jpg|Balto (December 22, 1995) Cutthroat Island (1995).jpg|Cutthroat Island (December 22, 1995) Dracula Dead and Loving It (1995).jpg|Dracula: Dead and Loving It (December 22, 1995) Grumpier Old Men (1995).jpg|Grumpier Old Men (December 22, 1995) Sudden Death (1995).jpg|Sudden Death (December 22, 1995) Tom and Huck (1995).jpg|Tom and Huck (December 22, 1995) Waiting to Exhale (1995).jpg|Waiting to Exhale (December 22, 1995) Sailor Moon Super S The Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (December 23, 1995) A Close Shave (1995).jpg|A Close Shave (December 24, 1995) Four Rooms (1995).jpg|Four Rooms (December 25, 1995) Richard III (1995).jpg|Richard 3 (December 29, 1995) 12 Monkeys (1995).jpg|12 Monkeys (December 29, 1995) Dead Man Walking (1995).jpg|Dead Man Walking (December 29, 1995) Restoration (1995).jpg|Restoration (December 29, 1995) TV Shows: The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995).jpg|The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) The Wayans Bros. (1995).jpg|The Wayans Bros. (January 11, 1995) The Puzzle Place.jpg|The Puzzle Place (January 16, 1995) What a Cartoon! (1995).jpg|What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) Happily Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995).jpg|Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (March 12, 1995) Skeleton Warriors (1995).jpg|Skeleton Warriors (March 26, 1995) Wedding Peach (1995).jpg|Wedding Peach (April 5, 1995) The Mask Animated Series (1995).jpg|The Mask: Animated Series (August 12, 1995) Xena Warrior Princess (1995).jpg|Xena: Warrior Princess (September 4, 1995) Wimzie's House.jpg|Wimzie's House (September 4, 1995) Timon and Pumbaa (1995).jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995).jpg|Sing Me a Story with Belle (September 8, 1995) Earthworm Jim (1995).jpg|Earthworm Jim (September 9, 1995) Freakazoid! (1995).jpg|Freakazoid! (September 9, 1995) Pinky and the Brain (1995).jpg|Pinky and the Brain (September 9, 1995) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995).jpg|The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (September 9, 1995) Gadget Boy and Heather (1995).jpg|Gadget Boy and Heather (September 9, 1995) Neighborhood Story (1995).jpg|Neighborhood Story (September 10, 1995) The Drew Carey Show (1995).jpg|The Drew Carey Show (September 13, 1995) Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995).jpg|Neon Genesis Evangelion (October 4, 1995) Wishbone (1995).jpg|Wishbone (October 9, 1995) Dumb and Dumber The Animated Series (1995).jpg|Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series (October 28, 1995) Little Bear (1995).jpg|Little Bear (November 6, 1995) The Little Lulu Show (1995).jpg|The Little Lulu Show (November 11, 1995) Ace Ventura Pet Detective (TV Series) (1995).jpg|Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (December 9, 1995) Episodes: The Puzzle Place: Sailor Moon: USA: 8A9F76D7-E6DD-4C6C-BB64-1C7FE59A6F67.jpeg|A Moon Star is Born (September 11, 1995) 9EE428BA-086F-4C66-B5A8-E4574EB24E3E.jpeg|Talk Radio (September 12, 1995) 35D94AA7-F02E-4FF2-9C56-150F76E81FB0.jpeg|Slim City (September 13, 1995) 4FD61A5D-AEB5-4EC1-962D-D4149F7A4C34.png|So You Want to Be a Superstar (September 14, 1995) 8F2A8AE5-2A04-4287-8D14-73EF67969927.jpeg|Computer School Blues (September 15, 1995) E02389F1-D643-4F11-9E4C-9FB1A82774DF.jpeg|Time Bomb (September 18, 1995) 6E371491-5B00-42F5-B4BC-7F7164E6FD8B.jpeg|An Uncharmed Life (September 19, 1995) E55C36BC-28E5-48F9-A7E5-306891E57252.jpeg|Nightmare in Dreamland (September 20, 1995) 94CFEEB3-4E72-4360-B7AE-C7BE04DF7051.jpeg|Cruise Blues (September 21, 1995) DEF445EC-807E-4098-B635-BBF1D28DDE32.jpeg|Fight to the Finish (September 22, 1995) 687F2710-3F9D-4203-BE32-2AAAFF6CC6F9.jpeg|Match Point for Sailor Moon (September 25, 1995) 2DA77989-3356-4C4C-A0CF-E864730128D3.jpeg|An Unnatural Phenomena (September 26, 1995) 36A93717-5503-4108-BA3F-6A913C6389A0.jpeg|Wedding Day Blues (September 27, 1995) 2C89BD25-EB4F-4DF7-BD43-F7B356EAB5CC.jpeg|Shutter Bugged (September 28, 1995) 327BF9A1-FEAA-4345-A5C2-7CA0E96C947E.jpeg|Dangerous Dollies (September 29, 1995) E8AC8463-2EFD-4ECA-88DB-23FBC4296D30.png|Who Is That Masked Man? (October 2, 1995) 9AEC176B-FDEF-4567-BCA7-24C7F55A0B88.jpeg|An Animated Mess (October 3, 1995) D8B67773-6378-4603-B234-77AC81ACD984.jpeg|Worth a Princess's Ransom (October 4, 1995) 145B6C44-4BB1-4B50-8640-89C7D4E42587.jpeg|Molly's Folly (October 5, 1995) 7FBDA432-FA3A-4CAF-AC39-D50F2664319D.jpeg|A Friend in Wolf's Clothing (October 6, 1995) CF02CB4F-033A-4004-A911-3CF71D386080.jpeg|Jupiter Comes Thundering In (October 9, 1995) 078ED9D3-12FE-4548-AD31-452C62818B81.jpeg|The Power of Friendship (October 10, 1995) C2574221-5B40-4937-9BB9-B6D960D49142.jpeg|Mercury's Mental Match (October 11, 1995) 00797D59-1311-4ECF-8AB7-602BBA3AC8F1.jpeg|An Artful Attack (October 12, 1995) DDFB8603-38BE-4494-A258-29DF24988948.jpeg|Too Many Girlfriends (October 13, 1995) 237D11AD-AD81-423F-9535-E566A453806E.png|Grandpa's Follies (October 16, 1995) 26CC6990-5BE1-4059-8AEA-BEC5B3BEC8A6.png|Kitty Chaos (October 17, 1995) E13E1875-7536-48D8-951A-6EEFB76DD670.jpeg|Tuxedo Melvin (October 18, 1995) 602C1A29-5DFA-40B2-9D75-AAA62A1F8C7E.png|Sailor V Makes the Scene (October 19, 1995) 07641C2F-F249-48A6-A2EC-3AFA59CCBB53.png|A Crystal Clear Destiny (October 20, 1995) 55F2AE9A-A59E-4E13-B2A4-ADC1284CBC88.jpeg|A Reluctant Princess (October 23, 1995) FB361DAF-3BBE-42E5-8CEE-4A35EA5FAD7F.jpeg|Bad Hair Day (October 24, 1995) CC42E8CF-DE4C-45A5-A123-79B32AE67B98.png|Little Miss Manners (October 25, 1995) D30536AF-5A4E-41C6-86A9-2490455DB21D.jpeg|Ski Bunny Blues (October 26, 1995) 25A8BF98-CE59-4894-A13B-1D48DB7AC768.png|Ice Princess (October 27, 1995) 200A109B-A35C-4B5A-8DA5-02915214A694.jpeg|Last Resort (October 30, 1995) D6158398-9E92-47C8-9EEC-50FFA7EA0945.jpeg|Tuxedo Unmasked (October 31, 1995) EA78660C-66E9-4831-9403-E567B90489AA.jpeg|Fractious Friends (November 1, 1995) E7D21AA0-4EDF-4C41-A077-4BD3D3D56CB2.png|The Past Returns (November 2, 1995) 2E4D7B71-B26F-4FE9-9809-73CEB79A9D02.png|Day of Destiny (November 3, 1995) 6E4ADF4B-BCB8-4726-A2AA-67C76BE68258.jpeg|Serena Times Two (November 6, 1995) CEBBC417-5E45-4D4C-9996-151BEF82558A.jpeg|The Cosmetic Caper (November 7, 1995) 155F5B6B-7DB8-4631-8E90-60A05011A3CC.jpeg|Sailor Mercury Moving On? (November 8, 1995) 559B243C-E7C2-4736-A114-8C2CAACF0461.jpeg|Gramps In a Pickle (November 9, 1995) F633FF84-36B2-4E8E-81E2-EC9655C0C4A0.png|The Return of Sailor Moon (November 22, 1995) 49F51E05-8DC4-46E4-92D6-08705B011541.jpeg|So You Want to Be in Pictures (November 23, 1995) 475B7D32-5D9D-458D-904C-D7E38AFF48C0.jpeg|A Knight to Remember (November 24, 1995) EEE565C8-A853-47E3-987C-3F983A97B3D5.jpeg|VR Madness (November 27, 1995) 803313E1-F5EF-4165-B5A6-F80AE5E3BAA6.png|Cherry Blossom Time (November 28, 1995) 8D1E1449-132A-4E7E-B6BA-D697F4CA0256.jpeg|Kindergarten Chaos (November 29, 1995) 5130B7A4-1127-4835-9488-9037BA8B82E8.jpeg|Much Ado About Babysitting (November 30, 1995) 671F858F-B0EB-4C37-BBC6-140171439436.jpeg|Raye's Day in the Spotlight (December 1, 1995) 801A4C50-F248-4BBC-9124-1CC43C7958DE.jpeg|Food Fetish (December 4, 1995) 037D0DB6-AAE8-48E3-97C7-6F83D777CC66.jpeg|Mirror, Mirror On the Wall (December 5, 1995) 33C44122-59AF-48E8-BEA3-A8AD86B0F7C2.jpeg|Detention Doldrums (December 6, 1995) ACF5128B-6CE0-48B7-9986-8FA56EC427C8.jpeg|Secret Garden (December 7, 1995) CF8AD3B4-A899-4229-8502-CCAA559604C1.jpeg|Treed (December 8, 1995) Japan: VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (January 3, 1995) Rack, Shack & Benny.jpg|Rack, Shack, & Benny (November 28, 1995) Family Matters: Midterm Crisis (Title Card).jpg|Midterm Crisis (January 6, 1995) An Unlikely Match (Title Card).jpg|An Unlikely Match (January 20, 1995) The Substitute Son (Title Card).jpg|The Substitute Son (February 3, 1995) The Gun (Title Card).jpg|The Gun (February 10, 1995) Wedding Bell Blues (Title Card).jpg|Wedding Bell Blues (February 17, 1995) Ain't Nothing but an Urkel (Title Card).jpg|Ain't Nothing but an Urkel (February 24, 1995) My Uncle the Hero (Title Card).jpg|My Uncle, the Hero (March 3, 1995) My Bodyguard (Title Card).jpg|My Bodyguard (March 17, 1995) Cheers Looking at You, Kid (Title Card).jpg|Cheers Looking at You, Kid (March 24, 1995) What's Up Doc (Title Card).jpg|What's Up Doc? (March 31, 1995) We're Going to Disney World (Part 1) (Title Card).jpg|We're Going to Disney World (Part 1) (April 28, 1995) We're Going to Disney World (Part 2) (Title Card).jpg|We're Going to Disney World (Part 2) (May 5, 1995) They Shoot Urkels Don't They (Title Card).jpg|They Shoot Urkels, Don't They? (May 12, 1995) Home Sweet Home (Title Card).jpg|Home Sweet Home (May 19, 1995) Little Big Guy (Title Card).jpg|Little Big Guy (September 22, 1995) The Naked and the Nerdy (Title Card).jpg|The Naked and the Nerdy (September 29, 1995) Bugged (Title Card).jpg|Bugged (October 13, 1995) Teacher's Pet (Title Card).jpg|Teacher's Pet (October 20, 1995) Walking My Baby Back Home (Title Card).jpg|Walking My Baby Back Home (October 27, 1995) She's Back (Title Card).jpg|She's Back (November 3, 1995) Hot Rods to Heck (Title Card).jpg|Hot Rods to Heck (November 10, 1995) Talk's Cheap (Title Card).jpg|Talk's Cheap (November 17, 1995) Struck by Lightning (Title Card).jpg|Struck by Lightning (November 24, 1995) Best Years of Our Lives (Title Card).jpg|Best Years of Our Lives (December 8, 1995) Fa La La La Laagghh! (Title Card).jpg|Fa La La La Laagghh! (December 15, 1995) The Simpsons: Homer the Great (1995).jpg|Homer the Great (January 8, 1995) And Maggie Makes Three (1995).jpg|And Maggie Makes Three (January 22, 1995) Bart Sells His Soul (1995).png|Bart Sells His Soul (October 8, 1995) Lisa the Vegetarian (1995).jpg|Lisa the Vegetarian (October 15, 1995) Treehouse of Horror VI (1995).jpg|Treehouse of Horror VI (October 29, 1995) Pinky and the Brain: Das Mouse.jpg|Das Mouse (September 9, 1995) Of Mouse and Man.jpg|Of Mouse and Man (September 17, 1995) What a Cartoon!: Meat Fuzzy Lumkins (Title Card).png|Meat Fuzzy Lumkins (February 20, 1995) Changes (Title Card).png|Changes (February 26, 1995) Songs: Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman (1995).jpg|Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman? (April 4, 1995) Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (1995).jpg|Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (June 5, 1995) You Are Not Alone (1995).jpg|You Are Not Alone (August 15, 1995) Fantasy (1995).jpg|Fantasy (September 12, 1995) Video Games: Scooby-Doo Mystery (1995).jpg|Scooby-Doo Mystery (September 1995) Computer Games: Disney's Animated Storybook Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995).jpg|Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (August 28, 1995) Disney's Animated Storybook Pocahontas (1995).jpg|Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (December 1, 1995) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD